Lasting Love
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: Hard yaoi, lemon, sex, anal, check it out and review please!


**Lasting Love**

Chapter one: Is this really happening?

Trey was laughing at Jason stupid ridicules jokes. "That is not funny!" He said with a snicker. Jason grinned and giggled. "You're laughing. Why all the girls love me, can't resist me." He said making a 3 like face in a way. Trey rolled his eyes at him. "Psh, you can't even keep a relationship." He spoke out with his tongue sticking out. Jason stuck his tongue out. "If I keep a relationship, how can I hit on girls?" He said. "I don't know, you don't?" He said sarcastically.

Trey decided to go to bed, feeling exhausted, he argued with Jason for 5 minutes about the bed. Jason groaned and lies on the bed thinking of a plan. He smirked.

Trey didn't wake up till 4 hours later, though when he opened his eyes it was pitch black. He tries to pull his hand towards him but they were tied up. ~ What is going on? ~ He thought to himself confusingly. He heard a familiar voice. "You're awake!" He said with rejoice. He tries to figure out that voice but couldn't figure it out. He was tired.

Jason climbed onto the bed next to Trey, almost hovering over him practically. He leaned forward, his lips smacking forcefully into Trey's lips. Trey moaned in protest but some reason he didn't want to pull away. He felt the crushing lips against his. His cheeks turned bright red color. "You're blushing already." He said against Trey's lips.

Trey exhaled, Jason inhaled his sweet scent as he grinned. He slid his hand beneath Trey's shirt, pinching at his nipples making them hard. Trey yelped in response, he was blinded folded but closed his eyes anyways. His muscles tenses as Jason are pinching at his nipples. "Jason… I know it's you." He said, exhaling slowly but shaky.

Jason chuckled. "Aww you knew to soon, oh well. I am going to have fun with you." He said playfully, snickering down at him. Trey lays there, unable to do anything. He felt his shirt pulled over his head, which his shirt was resting around his wrist. He leaned to Trey's chest, kissing the top of the chest before licking gently up towards the neck. Trey moaned quietly, his cheeks flushed. He heard him groan, making him smile He sucked on his neck gently, giving him a hickey.

Trey tried to protest but gave up. He breathed calmly as possible, as he felt Jason's hips grind against his, their members beneath the pants rubbing against the texture of the cloth. Trey gasped as he started to feel hard. "J-Jason." He said in protest. Jason ignored him easily, having a soft smirk on his face. He crushed his lips against Trey's warm lips, biting on his lower lip for entrance. Trey opened allowing entrance. He explored his tongue into Trey's mouth, kissing passionately and deeply. Trey thrusted his hip accidently, Jason felt Trey's hip bump and press against his own. "Oh naughty." He said smirking. Trey grunted in displeasure.

He pulled Trey's pants off, his hand sliding onto Trey's hard member, rubbing it gently though slowly to tease him slowly. Trey moaned, feeling wave of pleasure from his hard member. He exhaled as he lets another moan. "Stop teasing me." He said breathlessly, he thrusted around Jason's hand groaning. Jason smirks, as he slowly starts to rub gently but a quicker pace.

He leaned down, licking the head of the hard member head, teasing the boy. He started to suck on it, rubbing his hand below Trey's hard member. Pushing his head back and forth, as he continued to suck on the hard member. Trey moaned filled the air, with groans and grunts following by. Trey panted lightly, his heart was racing beneath his chest feeling like it was going to burst.

Trey moaned as he felt close to his climax. "Ah! Jason… I am going to… cum!" He said loudly before he released his load right into Jason mouth. Jason swallowed and licked the head lightly. "You do taste good; you should be my treat all the time." He smirked. Trey panted, wincing slightly behind the blind fold. His member still throbbing.

Jason removed his pants, taking his hand to stroke his own hard member. He flushed, moaning from the sweet pleasure through his body. Trey tried to break free but unable too, he pressed his head against the bed. Jason grabbed the lube, placing some onto his finger before placing the bottle of lube onto the side. He pushed one finger into Trey's entrance, feeling it was tight. Trey moaned loudly, pain and pleasure wielding in his eyes with tears pooling in them. He felt Jason's finger slowly went in and out, before adding another finger. It made him moan loudly. "Ahhh…" He said with a moan. Eventually it was three fingers and moving harshly. He pulled his fingers out from Trey's ass. Trey entrance throbbed. He panted into the sheets.

Trey was given a small break before feeling arms around his stomach. Jason cocked pressed lightly against Trey's entrance before pushing in. Trey gasped and almost screamed in pain though with pleasure. Jason waited for him to get used to him, feeling him calm down before he pushes further into him. Trey back arched up, feeling his sweet spot hit. He moaned loudly as he whines a little bit. Jason pulled back before thrusting forward, though went slow for awhile before slowly picking up pace. His hand was rubbing on Trey's hard member while he thrust into the boy virgin hole.

Trey screamed into the sheets, before cumming into Jason's hand, stomach, chest, including on himself a bit. He panted, his vision blurring from the pleasure and pain. He felt Jason thrust faster into him and pound into him. He moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure, tears stains his cheek a little. Jason pressed the deepest he can get, Trey gasped and clenched the sheet tightly before feeling warm liquid inside him. Jason slowly pulled out, looking at the throbbing hole with some of his cum dripping out but most remained deep inside.

Trey was finally released, collapsed his hip against the bed, panting heavily from the ordeal. His hands were finally untied, with the shirt removed from around his wrist. He slapped his hand weakly on Jason chest. "Bastard." He said moaning with soreness. Jason snickered, laying next to Trey and pulled him close to his chest. "You enjoyed it. Admit it." He said with a smirk. Trey grunted and spoke. "I did…" He said admittedly. Jason smiled, kissing his neck softly. "I do love you." He said with a smile. Trey smiles faintly. "As do I." He replied before snuggling into Jason muscular chest and fell asleep easily from exhaustion. Jason fell asleep soon after, feeling exhausted from this sex.


End file.
